When The Darkness Ends
by bronyman78
Summary: Rikaru had a normal life on Earth until he was brought to Equestria by Twilight on accident. Now he must defend for himself in that world. But will he live alone, or be joined with? Rated M for lemon, language, and blood.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning

When The Darkness Ends

Chapter 1

I stand in the rain at night, my cloak blowing in the cold, freezing breeze. You thought I couldn't survive only wearing pants and boxers, no shirt? Heh... Guess again. I'm just glad to make it out of Ponyville alive. You see, I ended up in Equestria 2 days ago, by being summoned from Earth by a pony called Twilight Sparkle. It was a mis-understanding, she thinking I was breaking and entering, but I just needed a place to sleep. Man, I wish I could just go back home. I remember the day I went to join the U.S Army.

*Flashback*

As I finished getting my combat boots on, my wife, Julia, had a sad smile. "It's alright, my love. I'll make it back alive." I said in a soothing tone while stroking her blondish hair. " But how will I know, Rikaru?" She said, her beautiful face becoming a pool of tears, and I sensed that her soul was steeped in sorrow. "Because I promise, that's why." She smiled at me as we shared one last kiss together. "I love you, Julia." "I love you too, Rikaru." I smiled a sincere smile at her. I turned and boarded the train that lead to the site.

Time Skip: 4 years

I made it out alive, and went back home to go and create props for the new Kingdom Hearts game. I took my shirt off because I was getting sweaty from all the work I did to make an Organization XIII cloak. I put the new, custom-made cloak on and looked at myself in the mirror. " Heh... I look amazing!" But unknown to me at the time, a purplish void appeared. When it started to absorb all of my house-hold items, I span 180 to see it. It was gaining momentum, and before I knew it, I was lifted off my feet and was sucked into it with the other random objects of my house. "AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled into the air.

When I landed on the grass, I checked my surroundings as I stood up. "Son of a BITCH!" I yelled. It looked like I was in a field. "Hmmmm... Better go see if there are any people out here." So I went to investigate this new, yet interesting place. I looked at a forest in the north, so I avoided that part of this new world. I turned around to see a small town. It had primitive looking houses: roofs of hay, walls of wood. I walked out to the town and checked to see if I could find any form of human civilization. But the only thing I could find were a myriad of colorful, small pony things. "The hell..." I whispered to myself. Unfortunately, fate had another idea. Someone screamed, "MONSTER! Run!" All I heard and saw were ponies running everywhere. "Uh... Err.. Ugh." was the only thing that exited my mouth. Before I could react, the town was deserted. I walked slowly through the town, looking left and right. Then I realized: my cloak! I looked at my self and realized the cloak was on me. "Well, at least no one will see me in this." I then heard a foot step behind me. I turned around to see 6 ponies. One was iliac, with straight, purple hair that had a pink stripe in it. It's tail also was the same color, with yet, another pink stripe. "Hold it right there, monster!" it appeared to have said. I just stood tall on my two legs, with a dumbfounded look on my face. I had no weapon accept my fake kingdom key in my hand( I forgot to mention I had a custom keyblade on me right now. It's also life like.), but I knew that it would probably kill the talking pony, which, somehow was a unicorn. I decided to depend on my "fight or flight" instincts, which said "RUUUUUUUUUUN!" So I decided to sprint in the opposite direction of the 6 ponies. "It's runnin' away, after it!" said another pony. 'How the hell can the talk!?' I thought. 'Time to lose them!' I made a 180 turn and started to charge them. Just as i had hoped for, they made a stop out of surprise. I leaped into the air and did a front flip over them. "Heh, better luck next time!" I said with a cocky grin. As I landed, I started to speed up but was shot by something. "GAHHHH!" I said as it hit me. I hit the ground hard on my knees, clutching my chest. Tiny, little purple lighting surrounded me. "Gotcha!" said a tomboyish voice. "A rather exquisite job, Twilight!" said an upper-class sounding voice. "Thank you, Rarity. Now, let's take him to the library before he wakes up." ' So... th-that spell was s-supposed to knock me out, huh? Well better get up and fight for my life, or I am doomed!' I got up with quite the struggle, held my key blade out in a fighting stance, but since I was tired, I was moving a little and had raspy breathing. "I-I-I will fight for my life with my k-keyblade... by my side!" I looked hard at them and they did vice versa. I wonder who would reign victorious.

End of chapter


	2. Chapter 2: The Encounter

Hey, guys, bronyman78 back here again. I would've been able to update faster, but my computer has been having  
problems lately, so sorry. But, I'm here now, so let's go!  
Oh, I forgot to do this last chapter, but I do not own MLP or Kingdom Hearts. The are owned by their respective owners, which are Hasbro, Square Soft, and Disney Interactive Studios. Oh, and PM me if you want me to add an OC. Here we go!

Chapter 2

We stare at each other long and hard, waiting for the other to make a move. Finally, the one identified as Twilight starts the battle. She uses a spell that looked deadly to me, so when she fired it at me, I was quick to my reflects and use my keyblade to defend myself against her magical powers. The spell she fired hit my keyblade, but did not destroy my only chance of fighting. However, my sword absorbed it's powers, making it glow a golden aura. I was shocked, as were they. I then heard a voice in my own head. However, the 6 ponies must've heard it as well, for they also lifted their heads to try to observe the noise. **You hold the mightiest weapon of them all.** All of a sudden, my keyblade flashed a bright, pure white light. **You**** gained the power to fight, to defend yourself. Don't be afraid.** Those lines... they're from the original Kingdom Hearts game! Does this mean...' I looked at the mares in front of me, then I gave them an evil smirk. "FIRE!" I said, pointing my keyblade at them. The tip of the keyblade was forged in a flame, which then proceeded to fire at the ponies in front of me that were trying to defeat me in battle. They leaped backwards in surprise of my sudden magic. " H-how d-d-did you DO that spell!?" Twilight asked me in surprise. "That... was... AWESOME!" said the one who had the tomboyish accent. " If he can do that magic, he must be an evil varmint. Be prepared fer it's next attack." I then pondered a plan to make peace with the animals. "WAIT! How about we make a truce with each other?!" They appeared to consider my truce deal. "On one condition." "What is it?" I was rather intrigued by this offer. It was spiking my curiosity. "You give me your weapon." This I had to decline. "Sorry, but I have to reject." She had a shocked look on her face. "W-why not!?" "Because I can do this now." I hoped to do the trick where Sora can summon and make his keyblade disappear. I made a sudden movement with my arm and shot it forward. As I had wanted myself to do, the keyblade had disappeared in white and yellow star-covered light. I had a shocking appearance as did they. "W-wow. That was amazing,mister!" said Twilight. "Thanks? I guess? I dunno. So, how about we introduce each other the right way today?" We chuckled a bit, but what scared me was the pink one. She was on a super high sugar rush. When I cracked that little joke, she cracked up and then went to me in such speed that would make Sonic The Hedgehog impressed. "OOOH! This thing is F-U-N-N-Y! HeysinceyournewtoEquestriawhydon'tIthrowyouaparty*gasp*oohawelcometoEquestriapartyyoulikepartiesrightohwhatamIsayingeveryponylikespartiesbye!" Then she blasted off at supersonic speeds I could not even to begin to imagine that were possible. Next, the orange pony walked towards me. "Sorry about that, sugarcube. Pinkie Pie can sure be a mess at times. Ah'm Applejack. Nice tuh meet ya'll!" She extended one of her hooves to me, to which I reluctantly shook. She shook her hoof pretty hard, but I was able to let go quickly before she destroyed my hand. "This here's Rainbow Dash, an-" Applejack was cut off by her cyan friend. "Hey! I'm Rainbow Dash, ya probably heard of me. Of course you have, I'm the fastest flyer in Equestria!" I grew a cocky smirk. "Heh. We shall see later." Big mistake. She then got up in my face with an angry expression. " You callin' me a liar, CHUMP!?" I lightly bit her nose in a playful way. She retracted her nose in an instant. "Hey! What was that for!?" I then decided to tease her. " I know you're cute and what not, but I don't like things in my face!" She then had a shocked look with an adorable blush on her face." I laughed at her and smiled. I then turned back to the other ponies. I then laughed again as I observed that they, too, had blushes on their faces as well. "Well, who are the rest of you?" Twilight snapped out of here gaze and recollected her senses. "O-oh. Yes, well this is Rarity." She then gestured to a white mare that owned a a nice, stylish, indigo mane. She stepped forward and introduced herself. "Rarity. A pleasure to meet you darling." She extended her hoof like Applejack had done, but instead of me shaking it, I got to one knee, took her hoof in my hand and kissed it. She blushed and said, "My, you sure are a gentlecolt, aren't you?" I raised my eyebrow in confusion. "A whaty-what what now?" "A gentlecolt. Stallions that has respect for mares." "OOOOHHH. Okay, so who are the rest of you?" "This here is Fluttershy." I looked to see a cowering, pale yellow mare with a light purple mane. "Hello, Fluttershy." "H-h-hi." " Heh.. a fitting name, I'd say." She blushed in embarrassment. "And the other one was Pinkie Pie, correct?" I asked the mares. "*sigh* Yep." They all replied in unison. "Ha!" I snickered. "Well, my name is Rikaru. It was nice meeting you all!" I then teleported in darkness. "WAIT!" Twilight cried out. But I was long gone.

End of Chapter

A/N: Well, that's another chapter done. I'll be updating soon, so sit tight!


	3. Chapter 3: The Party

A/N: Hello, fellow bronys! As I promised, here is the next, exciting, thrill seeking chapter of my story, When The Darkness Ends. And just to let you know, I love the reviews, so keep 'em comin'! Well, here we go! Oh, and if you did read Chap 1, I said Flashback, so I'll try to make sure we get back to the present later in the story, just to make that clear. So here we go. And Caiz, you suck.

Chapter 3

I teleported to a tree so I could take in all the information that was given to me at the moment. 'Okay, so I got the powers of the Keyblade, met 6 ponies, TALKING ponies at that, and now I got to another world. The heck is goin' on here? Well, I know my life will NEVER be the same again.' I gave a deep sigh in frustration and drowsiness. "Well, I might as well sing. Nothing I can do now that I am in another world!" So I began to sing the first song that came to mind. His World, by Zebrahead.

"C'mon and light the fuse on this rocket,

And he's ready to go.

'Cause now the countdown has started

And he's ready to go!

He's got the dope sounds pumpin' in his stereo. (EO!)

Kicking ass fast, putting on a show.

Come on and get yourself together, there's no time to rest,

and if you put the time in, he'll put you to the test!

He's like a runnin' man, in his world, more is less.

And if you wanna test him, best bring your best.

You can't stop now, lock and load.  
Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll!

In this world, his world! (Gotta make your own way!)

Where one is all!

In this world, his world (Life is just a game you play!)

Never fear the fall!

When you go without a net you'll find,

They won't be there all the time,

So watch your step, now watch your step don't fall!

Runnin' back again, well what'd ya expect?

Comin' to win ten outta ten, gotta' real rough neck!

Slide something slippery, straps on his shoes.

'Cause he's the best there ever was, haven't ya heard the news?

Go on and psych yourself up, 'cause it's time to play,

Bounce through the hoops and rocks, 'cause there here to stay!

The one and only member gone now,

Living up, coming fast, and he'll blow you away!

You can't stop now, lock and load. You can't stop now, come on and rock and roll!

In this world, his world. (Gotta make your own way!)

Where one is all!

In this world, his world. (Life is just a game you play!)

Never fear the fall!

When you leave without a net you'll find,

They won't be there all the time!

So watch your step now, watch your step don't fall!"

I started to hum the guitar solo, succeeding in getting every note and beat to it.

"Intergalactic continental champ, running things!

Hyperactive instrumental ready, pulling strings!

He's just the one who understands when the tides will swing,

So he's breaking down doors, never following!

The pressures of this world, they can take their toll,

The only way to break free is to break the mould!

You can't stop now, lock and load. Don't stop now, come on and rock and roll!

In this world (Gotta make your own way!)

Where one is all!

In this world (Life is just a game you play!)

Never fear the fall!

When you leave without a net you'll find,

They won't be there all the time,

So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall!

In this world (Gotta make your own way!)

Where one is all!

In this world (Life is just a game you play!)

Never fear the fall!

When you leave without a net you'll find,

They won't be there all the time,

So watch your step, now watch you step don't fall!

Watch your step, watch your step!

Don't turn around!

Watch your step, watch your step!

Don't turn around!

Just watch and look back again! Don't fall!"

I decided to take a break from the song for a while and went to investigate the rest of this town. I figured that if I knew the rest of this town by heart, it would be easier on me. So I decided to set out and go look at this strange place that would be my home in the future for me. As I did so, I decided to sing again. This one was Endless Possibilities, also by Crush 40.

"This is my escape!

I'm running through this world

And I'm not looking back!

'Cause I know I can go,

Where no one's ever gone,

And I'm not looking back!

But how will I know when I get there?

And how will I know when to leave?

We've all got to start from somewhere,

It's right there for me!

The possibilities are never ending!

I see it, I see it.

And now it's all within my reach,

Endless possibility!

I see it, I see it now!

It's always been inside of me.

And now I feel so free,

Endless possibility!

And so I'll carry on,

My time to shine has come.

I feel it! (I feel it.)

As fast as I can go,

Straight to the top, I know.

You'll see it! (You'll see it.)

So whose waking me up when I get there?

It feels like I'm lost in a dream!

I know in my heart that it's my time,

And I already see!

The possibilities are never ending!

I see it, I see it!

And now it's all within my reach!

Endless possibility!

I see it, I see it now!

It's always been inside of me,

And now I feel so free!

Endless possibility!

Drop that smile, 'Cause you're beaten again.

No, this is where my journey begins.

You'll lose speed, you're losing your flow.

But inside me is a power you'll never know!

Then let it out, it's inside you!

Better all stand back, 'cause I'm coming through!

I see it, I see it.

And now it's all within my reach!

I see it, I see it now!

It's always been inside of me!"

Now I had to catch a breath so I could sing the song I was singing so I didn't sound higher when I continued.

"I see it, I see now!

And now it's all within my reach!

Endless possibility!

I see it, I see it now!

It's always been inside of me,

And now I feel so free.

Endless possibility!"

Stopping to look at where my singing took me, I looked up to see a huge tree with doors and windows. 'The hell?' I thought. I saw a sign that caught my eye. It had books on it, so I figured it was a library. I gently knocked on the door to see if it was open. "Hello? Anybody here? Hello?" I was startled to see the door creak open slightly. As I regained control of myself, I peeked in to see if there was something inside. All I could gaze upon was a dark room with an eerie silence. "Heh... just like the movies." I said as I bravely walked in the room, blissfully unaware of the things in it."SURPRISE!"I flinched and looked as lights filled my eye so I could see the insides filled with ponies of all kinds. Yellow, blue, purple, red...Damn, how many are there?! I looked at the banner that read, 'Welcome Rikaru!' Then the pink pony from my encounter was wearing a party hat and bouncing to m-. Wait, bouncing? Weird. Anyway, she came to me and said in a slower voice to me than last time, "HEELLO, Rikaru! I just threw you a party! Were you surprised, huh, huh, HUH?!" I chuckled at her excitement. "Yes Pinkie, I am very shocked. Well, let's PARTY!" I said so all of the ponies could here me. They cheered as I began my crazy night with them.

End Chapter

A/N Well, thats the end to a great chapter! Hope you liked it! His World is owned by Zebrahead. Endless Possibilities are owned by Crush 40. And I am sorry that most of this chapter is just music lyrics. I'll make it up to you next chapter.


	4. Chapter 4: Some Call Me Breache

A/N: Hello, people! Welcome back. I'm sorry about that 'exciting, thrill seeking chapter' thing. I just got excited about what happens now. This chapter is when Rikaru goes to the party that Pinkie Pie made for him. So let's get on with it. Oh, and I would like to thank the fanfic writer JHowlTheBeast for being my first reviewer and giving me good reviews. And a thanks to all of the other reviewers that give me support. So thanks for all of that. Here we go!

They started to cheer when I said the word "party". They all then started to dance, drink and mingle. They had songs that i really did not like, since I was into Crush 40 and Skillet. I went to the snack and drink table to see what kind of food and drinks she had brought to the party. I was actually quite shocked she had brought wine with her. I didn't know that ponies would drink that stuff. As I looked around this library, I saw a white pony that had an electrifying hair color to it. She also had glasses on her. I decided to ask her if she knew the DJ around here. I was going to play some songs from my world and sing them. "Excuse me, miss. But I would like to know who the DJ is here." She smiled at me and said,"I am the DJ here. I'm DJ PON-3. Nice to meet you, Rikaru!" I gave her a... handshake? Hoof shake? I don't know... anyway,"Nice to meet you, too. Could I use your music equipment to play songs?" "Of course, dude! Follow me." I did as she requested and followed her to where she was going. "This is where I play the music and that. Say a song and I'll put it on!" "Oh. Uh.. um, do you know the song 'Live and Learn'?" I knew she didn't, but I figured I should just say it anyway. "Er- what's that song? I have never heard of it." "Well, do you have a machine where I can put a song on it? That way I don't have to make it." "Sure! That thing is just over there, next to the stereo." She pointed her hoof in the direction, where a control panel thing was next to a large stereo. I walked over there to remember that I don't have my phone with me on this planet they call Equestria. "Son of a bitch! I don't have it!" I then had an idea. "Wait, if I have super powers.." I summoned my keyblade and gave it a look. I thrust it into the air and yelled a certain phrase that might help me. "CHAOS..." I started to yell. Green lightning and a green aura surrounded me. All of the ponies stopped doing whatever they were doing and looked at me in fear and in curiosity. "CONTROL!" A bright flash enveloped me and then exploded. When it was over, I saw myself in the library, with all of the ponies looking at me in shock. My keyblade, however, was acting strange. It was shaking violently. "What the- what's happening!?" It then started to tug at me. It pulled so much that it was starting to get out of hand. "AAAHGH! What's going on?!" I yelled when it pulled me outside. It started to do many random spells while spinning at high speeds. It used Thunder and zapped a tree a tree, which then went in flames. "Well there's a fire I could roast a marshmallow in." I said while gazing at the fire. The keyblade then started to cackle lightning and made a bright flash. When it was done, it laid completely still with a small devise I needed in the first place. I picked up my key-like sword and my phone. "Well, at least I have my phone now. Better go inside so i can put the music on it now." As I turned around, I was hit in the face with a cyan hoof, and I think I know who's hoof that was. I looked to where it came from and saw a familiar blue face in front of me. "Wait, Rainbow Dash! We made a truce!" "You think you can fool me with all of your lies, the great Rainbow Dash? HA! I know I can beat you!" "I don't want to fight an ally, but I will if you attack me!" Well, I was hoping that that would work with her. Apparently, she isn't one to listen to reason. Instead of listening to me, she flew toward me in such speed that I barely had time to block her frontal attack. I raised my keyblade to block her when she came at me. She hit the sword instead of me and recoiled in pain and surprise. "OOWWW! That hurt! I'll get you for that!" I gave her a growl and a glare."SO BE IT!" I took my cloak off and threw it to the side to reveal my black pants, dark boots, and a scarred chest from a fight I had on Earth. I ran at her with the tip of my keyblade behind me. When I got to her, I raised my sword in a diagonal angle so I could slice upward. She evaded and came behind me to attack. She struck hard and I fell to the ground with a loud 'thump'. "Heh, had enough, chump?" She taunted. I just smirked and said in a french accent, "Your mother was a hamster and your father smelt of elderberries!" I laughed so hard that my stomach hurt a little. She then got angry at me, huffing and puffing through her nose. "Oh, yeah?! Well, your mother was a whorse!" "No, she was a human. Now go away or I shall taunt you a second time!" I started to crack up even more. "HA!... U MAD BRO! HAAAAHAHAHA!" Tears started to leak out of my eyes. "You little..!" She started to charge me again, so I decided to counter with Blizzard. "DEEP FREEZE!" I chanted as I pointed my keyblade at her and a icy cold aura formed at the tip of my keyblade. It shot out, but I had missed her again. But a purple beam wall stopped our brawl. I looked to my left to see the purple unicorn Twilight. She, too, had an angry face, but it was directed at her friend rather than at me. "Rainbow Dash! He is our friend, not our foe!" "He said 'Chaos Control'! I thought he was using chaos to hurt everypony!" "Chaos Control allows me to teleport! It's not dangerous, ya know!" Twilight walked to me and said in a soothing voice, "Sorry about Rainbow, she can be a bother!" "No problemo! Let's go inside to the party, shall we? But first..." I turned to the cyan mare that was glaring at me and I gave her my hand. She looked at me hesitantly and took her hoof in it. I raised her up and gave her a smile, which she returned. "I'm sorry for attacking you, Rikaru..." She said, turning her head away from me. "It's alright, Rainbow. Let's call it a truce." We shook on it and went back to the party. The party continued without any more trouble. "Alright, Vinyl. It's ready to go!" I said to the pony. She decided to tell me her real name if I promised to keep it a secret. "Great, Rikaru! Hit it!" I pushed the button to start the song The Chosen One, by Crush 40. Meanwhile, Vinyl announced that I was ready to sing the song. "Sup, everypony! Rikaru will sing a song to all of you! Watch him sing The Chosen One! Hit it!" I started to sing the song.

"I can't remember, anything at all,

I've been turning it all around...

I'm sorry, oh so sorry,

Is this what I have become?!

Wish I may, wish I might,

Be someone else tonight,

Sometimes I wish I was never born at all,

And I'll try to save the world,

Cause in the end I know!

I'm the chosen one!

I'm the chosen one...

I can't remember, what I used to be,

Something's turning me upside down!

You made me, and I love you,

But I can't change things I've done!

(I'm the chosen one)

Wish I may, wish I might,

Be someone else tonight,

Sometimes I wish I was never born at all,

And I'll try to save the world,

'Cause in the end I know!

I'm the chosen one!

I'm the chosen one!

Wish I may, wish I might

Be someone else tonight,

Sometimes I wish I was never born at all

And I'll try to save the world,

Cause in the end I know!

I'm the chosen one!

I'm the chosen one

The chosen one

The chosen one

(The chosen one)

As I finished the song, they all started to cheer and clap their hooves at my performance. As I got down and went to the table to get refreshments, a brown pony walked up to me. He didn't have wings or a horn, so I'll just call those types Earth ponies. Sounds right... Anyway..."Hey, Rikaru. Name's Breache." I shook his hoof, his white mane coming over his face. I then noticed that he had a tattoo on his flank. It was a shield with an explosion on it. "Hey, Breache. Why do you got that picture on your flank?" "It's my cutie mark. It represents my special talent. Everypony get's it when they find what they're good at. Mine represents being able to destroy any defense in battle." "So it just appears or..." "Yeah." "Oh... I was wondering if it's just tattooed or what." "Tattoo? What's that?" "Something from my world. Well, why don't you show me your skills in a battle, Breache?" He grew a cocky smirk. "If you want to lose..." "Bring it on, boy." We went out to the front of the tree to fight. The crowd was all around us, cheering for Breache. This only made me more determined to win. "LET'S GO!" I yelled, charging him.

Chapter End

A/N Well, that's another chapter finished, and I hoped you like it. I'll be back!

The Chosen One is owned by Crush 40


	5. Chapter 5: The End of The Party

A/N: bronyman78 back here again, with the next chapter to When The Darkness Ends. This chapter, the fight with Breache begins when they meet at the party and they talk about his cutie mark in breaking defenses of any kind. Here we go. And I love the reviews!

Chapter 5

I charged him, therefore starting our battle to prove who was better. I swung my sword in an overhead swing and a horizontal spin slash and leaped high into the air and charged Meteor Crash from Kingdom Hearts Re:Coded. He leaped out of the way of my Meteor Crash, but then I used D-Thundaga. "LET'S GO!" He yelled, jumping to where I was in the air, only for him to hit nothing BUT the air. "What the hay?" He exclaimed in shock as he landed on the ground. "GAHHH!" He screamed in pain when I shocked him with D-Thundaga. I just looked like a yellow blob surrounded by a yellow ring of electricity. I increased power to really give him a "shocking" experience. "STOOOOOP!" He yelled in pain and agony. I decided to stop torturing him. I returned to my normal self and stood over him and handed him a Potion that I made appear. "Drink this, and it will heal you." He took it with a shaky hoof. He was burned, and his skin looked charcoaled. He took it and guzzled it down. He was then levitated and a green aura surrounded him and leaves danced around him while they healed him. He was then put down on the ground while the others whispered things like, "Wow, he's strong..." or things like, "How did an ape thing do that kind of stuff?" I just chuckled at them while smirking at Breache. "W-why did you give me that? I feel stronger than I ever was before I fought you." "That Potion heals the internal and external injuries. While you may not feel them, your body was infected by something. Well, that Potion cured you. Plus, it's not a true victory if I beat you if your not at your true strength. FIGHT!" I yelled at him, getting to my defensive stance. He snarled at me and ran at me and tried to buck me. But a purple aura surrounded his hind legs. When he hit my keyblade, I took in most of the attack but it still sent me backwards. I regained my stance, but did not manage to block his second attack, to which he threw a hoof at me which was coated in the same colored aura. He hit my chest with a massive amount of pure force. The wind was knocked out of me from that punch. I tried to suck in air, but when I did, I could'nt exhale. I raised my keyblade high above me and tried to say, "CURAGA!" but couldn't do it. 'CURAGA!' My keyblade was then forged in plants and green aura. They all disappeared and a bright green light filled me with power and harmony. I levitated myself to the sky high above the others. Wait, if I have powers of any kind... Oh, this'll be good. I raised my keyblade above me, it then surrounding itself in a violet aura. I then charged at high speeds toward Breache. I was going toward him so fast that flame surrounded me. And I saw him. Looking at me in curiosity.

Breache's P.O.V

I wondered if he would be back after flying into the sky. Did I hurt him that hard? Is this a trick? Then I saw an orange dot in the sky that kept expanding. Then I saw him coming at me with an evil smile and an even more evil glare. He was coted in flame. I then tensed up, thinking this was the end of me and him.

Rikaru's P.O.V

I kept getting even more closer to him. I was almost there, to him so I could use Frenzy from Sonic Colors for the Wii system. I was at his face that I decided to use Frenzy. "Time to lose." I smirked at him. "What do you mean?" He said to me questionly. "FRENZY!" I turned into the frenzy form from Sonic Colors. "WOOAH!" He screamed. I thrashed around and started to eat the ground so I could get bigger. Once I was at full size, I towered over him more than I did even more than when I was a human. I thrashed around toward him, gaining on him. Almost there... I started to feel tired and drowsy. I then turned to my normal form. I collasped on the ground in front of the crowd running from me in fright. They all stopped to gaze at me. I gave him a weak smile and stood up on my wobbly legs to look at him... impressed? I thought that we would just give me a look saying, 'wat da fuk are u?!" or a "Get away from me, freak!" but not this look. He bravely walked toward me and stuck out his hoof. "You fought well, Rikaru. You win. I couldn't stand a chance against you even if I tried my hardest. Good match." I shook his hoof and gave him my smirk that showed a look like I saw a kitten, or I just trolled someone royally. "Yes, it was Breache. But you did break my defence, and that's why we were brwling in the first place. Let's call it a draw, got it?" "Alright, Rikaru. It's a draw." We smiled and I looked at the time inside the library. "Damn, 12 o'clock already? Wow, time goes a lot faster here in Equestria." I then grabbed the mic from the place where I sung that song a while ago. "Hello? Testing... testing... 1, 2, 3. Hello, every... uh, um... everypony, I guess? Anyway, it's time for me to go and sleep in the forest because I need to build one." All of the ponies had a look of pity on their faces. Uh oh... "But don't feel pity for me. I do not like it one bit, so just don't. Anyway, it's time for me to say goodbye to you all for the night. Goodbye, all of you! And thanks for the party!" I put the mic down and teleported out to those trees I was at before I came here.

Chapter Ends

A/N: All right that's another one done. And I'll try to make a new story as soon as I find my papers of which I had wrote them on. Good bye, and stay a Monty Python fan. Oh, and keep being a brony. Please. I'm serious. Just be one.


	6. Message from the Author

Message From The Author

Hello people. I have an important message to the rest of the people that are sticking with me on this story, for I have looked at the views of my chapters and they have been decreasing a lot. I have decided to add another character to this story to be in the soon-to-be herd with Twilight and Rikaru: Princess Celestia. She is a nice alicorn and I like her character in the show. This is why I have decided this. Please do stick with me, and I hope this change does not effect your feelings of this story.


	7. Chapter 6: The Talk And The New Love

A/N: "Hello, people of the MLP world! Bronyman78 back here again to post a new chapter to my story, When The Darkness Ends. This new, amazing chapter has-"

"Get on with it!" said Tim the Enchanter. "Wait, what!? How'd you get here Tim?!" "You put me here." "Oh yea... anyway, here's the chapter that I promised you all! Oh, and no one gave a vote for the poll, so I deleted it and decided that they should be friends. That's all!"

Chapter 6

I teleported to another tree so I could think of my house designs if I want to live in one so I won't be cold and homeless. Or a shelter to protect me against the elements. That reminds me, do they have the Elements here in Equestria? I wonder... anyway, I should go and build my new house right about now. I leaped out of my tree so I could get started on it. Actually, you know what? I'll just go over to the library so I can research on how to build, get, and uniqe designs! Sounds like a plan to me... So I decided to go to the place that my party was at so I could get info. Well, I'm pretty sure that the place was a library... Anyway let's go! I also wanted to sing another song, so I decided to sing another song. This one was Reach for the Stars, by Cash Cash. Since I already was in town, Ponyville, I think, I'll just sing the short version.

"Take off, at the speed of sound...

Bright lights, colors all around.

I'm runnin' wild, livin' fast, and free!

Got no regrets inside of me!

Not looking back,

Not giving up,

Not letting go,

I'll keep on running!

I'm gonna reach for the stars,

Although they look pretty far.

I'm gonna find my own way,

And take a chance on today!

The sky with stars so bright,

The colors feel so right!

I never felt like this,

I'll keep on running!

The sky with stars so bright,

The colors feel so right!

Just take my hand,

We're gonna reach for the stars,

Tonight...

Tonight..."

"Well, hello there, library." I said as I noticed the library in front of me. I walked inside to get those books I wanted to get on building my soon-to-be house. I levitated so I could see the books I could use to my advantage. "B-b-b... Ahh! 'Number 1 Guide To Building A House!' This'll be a good book for my house, I know it!" I went to the counter to check out the book only to get hit by a skillet to the back of the head. "AHHHHGH! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!?" I looked down to see a ...dragon? Wha? What other creatures are in this world of Equestria? It looked angry, curious, and angry at the same time. "Monster! Twilight! HELP!" "I'm not a monster! My name is Rikaru! I came to g-" I was interrupted by another thwack to the head. "CURE!" I yelled as the leaves and plants danced around me again, but I was attacked by a magical force. "GAHHHHHHHHH!" I yelled as my world turned black, nothing but darkness soon swirling around my head. I collapsed to my knees, hearing only one voice.

Twilight's voice.

"I can't believe he would betray us after the deal and the party..." No, you got it all wrong! I just... wante- I fainted right on the spot.

_* End Flashback*_

My eyes fluttered open. Wait, I was asleep? I didn't know that... flashbacks aren't that long. I guess I fell asleep while I was remembering. I saw the night sky again, the beautiful night sky that brings a soothing, cool welcome. And the awesome part was this: it was still raining. I stood up and walked toward the trees in the calm part of the forest. I think they call it the Everfree Forest. Yes, that was the name for it, but I don't see what's so dark and dangerous about the damn thing. In fact, that's the only place that's kind of like home. The plant's grow on their own, the animals take care of themselves, so I feel at least a little at home. Then again, that place is filled with Timberwolves and Manticores, so I'll choose to stay here in the quiet and peaceful part of this area. I then heard a noise behind me, the sound of wings flapping gracefully. I turned my head around, my body following it's movement. But I didn't see anything ahead of me, so I looked up to see nothing either. "I know you, human. Your Rikaru, the one who tried to steal from my student's library. I'm ashamed of you. I thought the deal you had made with her you truly meant to us being comrades." I whipped around while summoning the Keyblade, which was still a Kingdom Key, and pointed at the pony that confronted me. I then widened my eyes in shock that this pony was as tall as me and had wings. AND a horn!? What monster is this? I saw it's cutie mark was a sun-like picture and she had royal-like attire on her. "State your name, mare." I spat at her. She then had an angry look on her face. "Is that how you greet royalty in your world!? I am Princess Celestia, co-ruler of this world! How dare you!" "Well, sorry, princess! Frankly, I don't care if your royalty or not. Plus, I did not try to steal from Twilight Sparkle, okay!? I wanted a book so I could live with a roof over my head, but she misunderstood m-" "HOW DARE YOU BLAME HER FOR YOUR CRIMES!? YOU ARE A HORRIBLE MONSTER!" "I AM NOT A MONSTER! I WOULD LIKE A HOUSE TO LIVE IN, BUT NOOOO! HER DRAGON SAW ME AS AN INTRUDER WHEN THE DAMN FUCKING PLACE IS A LIBRARY! THAT'S WHY EVERYONE THINKS OF ME AS SCUM!" I calmed down to see her face looking of shock and sorrow. "O-oh. I-I'm sorry, about that Rikaru. I just thought that you had violated your own truce. I made an assumption that you are a traitor. I'm sorry." "You are forgiven, princess. And please forgive me and my actions, for I should've been in control of my actions. Forgive me, Princess Celestia." She giggled at me and gave me a genuine smile. "'Tis but a minor anger coming out. I forgive you, Rikaru." "Thank you. But why are you out at the night time?" "To see you. I was wondering why you were accused of theft." "Well, now you know. I am heading back to Ponyville to get that book. It's not very comfortable in a tree and on the ground for sleeping. Would you like to join along?" "I have time. We can go whenever you like." "Thank you, Princess Celestia. We can go now." So we headed to Ponyville for that book. But we had to get through the forest. "I-I don't think we should go through here, Rikaru." "I'm used to it. But I can fly if your too scared to go." "I-I'm not scared!" She huffed at me playfully. I smirked at her and said to her, "Then let's go through the forest, Celly!" "Fine!" She trotted ahead of me, with her head stuck up in the air. I followed her into the Everfree Forest. After a while she shook her flank in a teasing way. My blush was fast to come. She looked at me in a seductive way and then laughed at my face. "What, Rikaru? See something you like?" I then gave a laugh and a sexy smirk. "Maybe, Princess Molestia!" She then stopped as her pearl colored face turned a deep crimson. "HAAAAAAHAHAHA!" I laughed at her and walked on. 'What does that mean? Does he have a crush on me?' thought Celestia. She walked on with me and we haven't spoken a word to each other for the rest of the time. "AAAAHHH!" I heard Celestia cry. I whipped around to see a Timberwolf try to attack Princess Celestia. She had a look of imense fear and emotional pain. I needed to act quick, or I could lose her. I leaped at the wolf so I could protect her, but I put my arm in the wolf's mouth since he was ready to bite. "GAAH!" I yelled in agony. I pulled my arm back to see a huge gash on my wrist. I pulled through to fight the wolf. I changed my keyblade to Oblivion. It was also glowing darkness and a black aura. "GRAVITY DROP!" I screamed as I was brought to the air along with the Timberwolf. It whimpered as I said softly, "Die, bitch." I then hit him with the massive force of dark energy Oblivion had forged in it's tip. The wolf was disasselmbled as I landed. The pain returned to my wrist. I made a Hi-Potion and drank it. My wound started to heal itself, the skin returning to normal, leaving no trace of the wound that had previously been there. Princess Celestia then ran to me and hugged me tight and started to sob. I hugged her back and tried to say some soothing words to her so she can calm down. "Shhhhhh... It's okay, Celly. You're okay, nothin' else is going to get you. I'm here for you." She looked up at me with a few tears in her eyes and gave me a heart warming smile. "*sob* T-thank you, Rikaru." She gave me a kiss on the lips as my eyes widened in shock of of her action. She had her eyes closed in pleasure and bliss. I pulled back to get air. "C-Celestia? W-what was that for?" She lowered her head in dissapointment. "I-I-I just... Look, I wanted to thank you for rescuing me. And I have taken a liking to you when I saw your face. I know we just met, but I wanted to do that, so please forgive me." "Look, Celestia. I have a question for you then." She looked up at me with a bit of hope. "What is it?" I gave her a smile and said "Let's go on a date to get to know each other?" Her face of hope turned into one of great joy and rushed at me and gave me a tight hug. "OHHH... Thankyouthankyou! But we should go into to Ponyville now." "Yes, let's." We strolled into town. Other ponies either ran or bowed down to the Princess or ran away from me. We found the library! That was a short walk... We walked to the library and Celestia knocked on the door. Twilight opened the door with her magic and looked to see who it was. "Hello, Princess Celestia-" She looked at me as her face turned into one of disgust and anger. "You." she said, her voice filled with venom and rage. "Twilight, I can explain." Celly said to her. "Alright, then. Come in, Celestia." She stood aside to let Princess Celestia in. As I started to walk in, she moved in front of me and said to me in a similar tone to the one she used earlier, "You better not try anything, got it?" She did not scare me, but I should treat her with some respect. "Yes, ma'm." She moved aside for me to enter, but I levitated to the couch since I saw her hind leg trying to trip me. "Dang. Anyway, what did you need?" She said as she realized she didn't trip me and closed the door. "Well, I'm here to talk about what Spike and you thought what Rikaru was doing that day." "Yes? What about the thief?" *tsk* was all I said. "He was here to check out a book about building houses so he could live in a house instead of the ground and the trees. He did not know this was your house." "Wait, this is your house?" She didn't answer. She had her head down with a sad look in her eyes. "I-I'm sorry, Rikaru. I didn't know that you did not know that this is where I live." "You are forgiven, Twilight. So, is it okay if I get that book now?" "Of course! Here, follow me!" "Alright, thank you." I turned and whispered to Celestia, "And thank you, Celly. See you tomorrow, at nine? I'll come to Canterlot to get you for our date. "Ooooh... Alright. See you, Rikaru." She left to fly off, but not before giving me a kiss on the cheek. I turned to Twilight, who looked at me in shock. I chuckled nervously. "It's a long story. Hehe..." She sat down and gestured to the couch. "Tell me. I can wait, and the book can wait." 'Hoo-boy.'

Chapter End

A/N: Well, that's another chapter done of my good story. See you next time!

Tim the Enchanter is not mine.

Reach for the Stars is owned by Cash Cash and Sega with Sonic Team.


	8. Chapter 7: The Date And The Confession

A/N: Hello, good people! Bronyman78 back here again! As requested by Nightmare Moon and FireFlight, I will add an OC to this chapter. Well, here we go!

Chapter 8

"Well, here is how the story goes, Twilight." She seemed really interested when Celestia had kissed me on my cheek. "When I was standing at that hill after I woke up from a... surprising nap. I was having a flashback and I guess I just fell asleep, ya know. Anyway, I heard wings flapping, so I looked behind me, but I didn't see anything. So I looked up, same result. Then I heard Celly's voice behind me. She was saying I betrayed our truce and that. I yelled at her saying I just wanted the book so I don't live under a tree all my life. Or in the tree, either way. But I just wanted the book, and when I said that, she started to get sorry for me. When we both apologized, we decided to head back here so I cuold get that book and I wanted to fix our problem with that whole problem with the 'breaking and entering' misunderstanding. She nodded and smiled evily, like she knew where this was going. "Anyway, when we went through the Everfree Forset, Celly was a-" "WHAT!? You went through the Everfree?!" "Yes, we did. She said we could just fly, and I smirked at her and said 'I could fly if you're to scared to go through it!' and she huffed and walked ahead of me. In the forest, a Timberwolf tried to eat her, but I defeated it by changing the Kingdom Key into Oblivion." "W-what is Oblivion?" She asked, a little scared by now. I'm guessing it's the name that got her goin'. "Let me show you instead of showing you." I made my keyblade appear while it was still the Kingdom Key. I thought of changing it to Oblivion. It stayed in the same form. "Huh? It's not changing..." I then thought of that attack in the Everfree that the Timberwolf had tried to eat Celly. "I-I never saw her so scared before..." I said under my breath. "What, Rikaru?" Asked Twilight. Then I felt a dark feeling surrounding me. "Rikaru, look!" exclaimed Twilight. I opened my eyes, but my iris and puple was not there, only the white part. I shook with rage, my keyblade shaking with me, changing into Oblivion. "Oh no!" she said as the books were surrounding me. Her horn lit up and then she teleported me outside. I was outside, but a huge fireball was surrounding me, then two, now three! "DEATH TO ALL WHO HURT THE ONES I LOVE!" I then unleashed the fireballs into the air. They then exploded, making fireworks in the air. 'Wait! I have to calm down! It's okay... just calm down... Yes, that's it.' My eyes turned to normal as I fell to the ground, exhausted by the pure power of darkness that had controlled me at that moment. Twilight rushed to me because she was a bit frightened of that sudden outburst. "RIKARU!" She yelled in worriness. "U-uhhhhgh... what had happened to me? I just got so angry because she was hurt. Wait, is it morning already?" I looked up to see that it WAS already morning. "H-how did we stay awake all this time Twilight?" "I-I don't know how we did it..." I then remembered my date with Celly today. "Oh crap! My date with the Princess! I totally forgot about it and I have to get ready!" I then rushed inside the library. "Twilight! Do you know any fancy resturants?" She chuckled at me. "Rikaru, calm down. It's okay. Now, why don't you just wait here and I'll get you some breakfast." "Oh, thank you, Twilight. I appreciate it." She giggled at me and went to wherever her kitchen was in this place. I sat down and started to think of how I was going to pick her up when she as at a totally different kingdom! Hmmm... Oh, shit! I don't got no money, either! I threw my hands into the air and sighed a very long sigh. "Such a SHIT!" "HEY! No cussing in this household, mister!" "Yes, ma'm." "Good, come in to get your breakfast." Oh, great... like food will make it all better... "Alright, Twilight." I went to her dining room, which was next to the living room. "Here you go, Rik." She said with glee. "Rik? What's that mean?" I questioned as I sat down at the table to look at my breakfast selection that was not a Manticore or a flower I can digest... instead, it was grass on two peices of toast with eggs. "Oh, something that's not flowers: instead, grass! But thanks for the meal, Twilight. The eggs and toast look delicious!" She blushed and gave a nervous smile at my comment. "And..." She looked at me like something was wrong. "Digestible!" She laughed a cute and genuine laugh. "Well, I'm glad to hear that, Rik." "What's with Rik, anyway?" She then looked like she had to make something up. "Uhh- err, n-nothing! Just wanted to give a friendly nickname to you since you are my friend! And nothing else! Heh heh..." She had a drop of sweat coming out of her forehead. "Uh huh... Anyay, how do I make money here in this world? I can't make money since I don't have a job in this world." 'Oh, I can pay you for cleaning up the mess you made in the living room. 200 bits for it." "What mess?" I looked at the living room and saw there were books everywhere and shelves were knocked over. "Oh, that mess." She giggled at my realization. "Here, I can take your plate if your finished." "No, that's oaky. I can take care of it." She giggled again. Man, she sounds so cute... Makes me want to kiss her right here, right now. No, I can't do that to Celly... "RIK!" Twilight yelled. I flinched at her sudden change in voice and temper. "Y-yes, Twilight?" "I'll clean the dishes, you can go clean the living room." "No, I'll clean it. I owe you for breakfast and that little show I made earlier." She sighed in a playfully way. "You are stubbern, aren't you?" "The most you'll ever see, Twi!" "Okay... You'll clean your dishes and when you are done, I will put them away and you can go clean the mess, okaaaay?" "Alrighty." She walked toward the living room to go read a book that was on the ground. I cleaned the plate and the cup with the fork, and when I was done, I put the dishes on the counter after drying them all off. "Twilight, they're all dried off and clean." "Okay, Rik!" 'Man, I love that nickname, it's so cute. Well, better get to work. '

Time Skip: 10 minutes

"Ahh... all done with the living room." I said with pride. "Wow, not bad, Rik. Here's your 200 bits for the good job." She handed me a small bag filled with... gold!? "Twi? Why is there gold in here?" She had a beaming smile on her face. 'Yay! He gave me a nickname!' "The gold is the money system we use here." "Oh, if only it was like this back on Earth." I said shaking my head. 'Oh, is there a place where I can buy a suit and do you know of a resturant in Canterlot?" "Yes, my friend, Rarity, makes clothes. And I do know of a fancy resturant in Canterlot." "Well, let's go to her place. Race you there!" I said, sprinting out the door to get there first. I then realized I don't know how to get there, so I moon walked back in the library and asked Twilight with a nervous chuckle, "Umm... ya know how to get there?" We both laughed a bit walking out the door. "So what is this resturant in Canterlot called anyway?" I asked Twilight Sparkle. "It's called the 'Canterlot Special Reserve'. It's only for the most special and fancy ponies in Canterlot." "Sounds like a good place to go to. Well, is this the pllace Rarity lives? And is she the one who sounds high class and all that?" She giggled."Yes to both of your questions. Well, here it is, the Carasel Boutiqe." And as the name had suggested, it looked like a circus with purple ribbons. I went inside with her to see Rarity. A bell jangled above us, signaling Rarity that there were customers ready for buisness. "Coming!" said the all-too-familiar accent I remembered all too well from the fight so long ago. Then, the fashoneta showed herself in front of us, with red glasses on her face with the still curly, indigo mane. "Hello Twilight , what can I do for yo-" she stopped as she saw me stand up. "*gasp* YOU! The thief that broke our truce!" "Rarity, calm down. I can explain everything." said Twilight, walking toward us.

Time Skip: 5 Minutes

Rarity had a look of sorrow and shock, much like Celestia's face had been when I had told her the story of the misunderstanding, too. "O-oh, I-I see... Well, I appologise for the out burst. Please forgive me." "I do, Rarity. I need a favor to ask you to make." She looked at me with determination and want for a good challenge. "Yes? What is it?" "I need you to make a suit for me in less than an hour. I got a date with the Princess. Celestia, I mean." She gasped and put her hooves to her cheeks. "Oh yes dear, I just need to take measurements for your shirt and your pants." "I... don't got a shirt, but the pant's I got on me right now." "Oh. Well, I need you to take your cloak and your other garments off, darling." I blushed at the fact that I think that meant the underwear also. "O-okay, Rarity." So I took off the cloak to reveal my shirt-less body. They both blushed at my body. I wasn't exactly the big macho-man with the huge muscles, but I had noticable ones, and a 6-pack. "Oh my..." I heard Twilight whisper. I handed the cloak to Rarity. "Here. Do you have a dressing room somewhere so I can take off my pants in privacy?" They both blushed harder. I chuckled nervously at their reactions."Well?" She snapped out of her gaze as she just now realized I asked her a question. "O-oh, yes, darling. Just go there." She pointed to a small dressing room with 2 curtains. "Thanks." I said as I walked over to the dressing room to take off my black sweatpants. As I did that, I heard the two ponies talk quietly. "He looks so-so-sexy, I should say." Said Twilight. "My goodness! You have already taken a liking to him?" "W-well, yes, I have. He is so amazing, he is a sweet heart on the inside, and he looks amazing! I just wish I could just tell him that. But he is going on a date with Celestia." "WHAT!?" I jumped at the sudden raise in voice. I realized that I had my pants off and I was just standing there listening to them tallk to each other about me. "Rarity, here ya go!" I yelled , throwing my jeans to the ground. "Alright, darling. I'll get to work right away, dear. You can come out now." "D-do you have a quilt so I can cover myself? I am only in my underwear." "O-oh, yes. Here you go, darling." A black academic dress was thrown inside, but it was too small for me to wear, so I wrapped it around my waist and walked out of the dressing room to see only a blushing Twilight. I smirked and said while flexing my arms, "What, Twi? See something you like?" She blushed harder till her beautifle face of illiac was a deep crimson color. I laughed and said, "Well, Twilight, come sit with me." I then sat on Rarity's couch as did she. "Well, could you tell me how you got here?" she asked, a little worryingly. "Well, a giant purple void appeared in my house while my wife, Julia, was out of the house. It absorbed everything, including me with it. I was then teleported here an-" I was interuppted by Twilight hugging me and sobbing. "I-I'm so sorry. T-t-that was m-m-me." She cried into my chest. I hugged her back as she thought I was blaming her for making me come here using that spell thingy. "Thank you, Twilight. But don't cry, it makes me full of sadness. Shhhh. Thank you, Twilight for bringing me here." She looked up at mer,her face becoming a pool of tears, reminding me of Julia when I went to join the army. "Y-you mean it?" I gave her a sincere smile. "I totally mean it." "O-oh, sorry to ruin the moment, darling, but here is your cloak, pant's, and your new suit." said Rarity trotting over to us. She handed me all of the clothing items, but I put on the suit first. It was a perfect fit! Now I can go to canterlot to go and pick up princess Celestia for our first date. "Amazing, Rarity! Just what I wanted!" She blushed a light one as she made a movement with her hoof like it was nothing. "Oh, it was a challenge, but it was fun to make a new size in my spectacular clothing hobby!" She said, her words filled with pride. "Heh, well I gotta go and get Celly for our date."

Twilight's P.O.V

He already has a nickname for the Princess!? I have to make him mine quick! Wait, while they are on their date, I'll teach him about herding when they get back after I read all about the rules and how to ask him to make one with me and Celestia.

Rikaru's P.O.V

I teleported to Canterlot to pick up Celestia for our date. Does she even remember? What if I don't look good enough for a Princess? Oh, shut up and go get 'er. Okay... here I go. I went toward the castle to get her. On my way, I saw an another creature that Celestia was. She had an ash gray coat, and had an amazing looking dark blue mane. Her cutie mark was something like a solar eclispe. She was crying about something of which I did not know. I walked over to her to try and comfort her. "Excuse me, miss? Are you okay?" She looked at me and then got scared and teleported away from me. "Wait!" I yelled, reaching for her, but she was gone before I could talk to her. 'Who is that? And why was she crying?' Were the only thoughts running through my mind.

Chapter End

A/N: Well, that was a good chapter that was finished. (Terminator Voice) I'll be back.


	9. Message from the Author: Thank You!

Hello, people of the world. I wanted to make this mesage to all of those people who reviewed, favorited me as their favorite author or favorite my story, or just spent a small amount of their time to look at my story even if they didn't do anything except read my story of which I had worked so hard on for your entertainment and for having an excuse to get on the computer. Thank you. To all of you for doing this. It makes me feel special, that people accepted my writing. I want to also give a special thanks to these Fanfiction writers:

Nightmare Moon and FireFlight

raritysman403

The Crossover Gaurdian

Darhk

Buggy22421

You guys are amzing, so have my great thanks. This is all.

Bronyman78, over and out! *krkrkrkrkkrkrkrkrkkrkrkrkkk!*


	10. Chapter 10: A Trip To The Hospital

A/N: Herro! I have another chapter to WTDE. In this chapter, Rikaru begins his date with Princess Celestia and then goes to confront the mysterious mare that refused to talk to him. Well, let's go! Oh, and The Terminator is not mine, from last chapter.

Chapter 8

I wondered who that mysterious mare that I had encountered earlier was. But what's making me worried was the fact she was crying and she had a scared look on her face. But I pushed that thought from my mind and went to the castle to pick my date up. As I walked up to the entrance to the castle, the guards there were blocking my entrance to the doors. "HALT! Princess Celestia and Princess Luna have requested no one come to the castle except for a Rikaru fellow." I smirked and said, "I AM Rikaru, so may I go get the Princess?" "We shall escort you there. Follow."

They said, opening the door and walking inside the castle, me following right behind them. When I started to speed up, I felt a strange energy, like the guards were going to attack me with their speers when I get ahead of them. It got stronger, so I took out my keyblade, which was Oblivion and swung it at them.

At the same time they launched their speers at me.

"What's wrong with you gaurds!? Why attack me!?" They were struggling to keep their speers from snapping and yet trying to attack me. "We told you to stay behind us!" I gave them a sly smile. "No you didn't, you told me to follow you, not stay behind!" They growled at me and said in a low voice, "You smart-alek..." The other one had a look like he was getting ready to call in for reinforcements.

"REINFORCEMENT REQUESTED! FRONT ENTRANCE! INTRUDER!" He yelled in a demanding voice. 2 seconds later, about 10 more gaurds came in to help their teammates. The other 2 backed off and joined the large circle of gaurds that started to suround me with all of their spears pointed directly at my heart. "Heh... do your worst," I said in a sort of cocky attitude. "Pansy."

"GET HIM!" One of them yelled. They all charged at me and I put my keyblade into the air and yelled, "Aeroga!" A swirling wind that morphed into a tornado started to gather around me. "GO!" I yelled, and thrust my keyblade forward. The tornado went toward the gaurds, and sucked them all up. I lifted the sword up, and the tornado did the same. I then slammed Oblivion down, and the tornado stopped and dropped the gaurds. They all fell down with a mighty *SLAM*! "Had enough? I just want to get Princess Celestia for our date."

I turned around and used my special powers to turn invisible. I then wondered around the castle in search of Celly. I found a room that said 'Princess Celestia'. I made my self visible, and as soon as I was about to knock on the door, I had heard crying inside. I peeked open the door to see a blue alicorn crying next to Celestia. She had a navy blue mane and tail, with a night sky blue as her coat. Her cutie mark was a cresent moon with splotches on it. "S-sister, why don't I g-g-get a daaaaate!" She sobbed into a pillow. 'Sister!? I didn't know that...' I thought with a sad expression. I knocked on the door after closing it softly. "Who's there?" said Celestia in what I thought was a voice a mean queen would have had. "*sigh* It's me, Celestia. Rikaru."

Suddenly the door slammed open, but I didn't have enough time to move away from it, so it slammed into my nose. I grabbed my nose and stumbled backwards, but before being flipped upside down by the blue alicorn charging out. As she did, her hoof stomped on my head, making me light-headed. "RIKARU!" Yelled Celly in a beautifle white and yellow dress, with yellow diamonds hanging from the bottom, and her flowing mane tied in a pony tail with strands hanging from the sides in a zigzag manner, which made her look even more amazing than I have ever seen her. It was a shame that my world was darknening, so I could not see her beauty for much more longer.

Celestia's P.O.V

"RIKARU!" I yelled, but he was unconcious before I could get to him. "Oh no... What am I going to do now? We had a date, now he needs medical attention! Just my luck!" I picked him up in my magic and rushed to the nearest gaurd, "GET A CARRIAGE READY! HE NEEDS MEDICAL ATTENTION, HURRY UP!" "Y-yes, ma'm!" He stuttered, scurrying away to do what I had ordered him to do. I rushed outside to see the carriage and I put him inside it and they rushed to the nearest hospital. I then rushed to my room and wrote a note to Twilight and her friends explaining what had happened to Rkaru and that he will be at Ponyville hospital because my sister had accidently attacked him because she was very full of sorrow. I sent the letter to them as soon as possible. But I can't go because I have to go explain what happened to my sister, and I won't get to Ponyville in time to see my date. "*sigh* I hope you are okay, Rikaru."

Twilight's P.O.V

I sit in a chair reading a book about herding when my assistant Spike called me in to eat. "TWILIGHT! YOUR FOOD'S READY!" "Okay, Spike!" I yelled back at him. I put the book on herding down and went into the kitchen only to here Spike yelling, "YES! Yesyesyesyes!" "What's got you so happy, Spike?" I asked, sitting down and starting to eat the hayburger he had made for dinner. "The thief is in the hospital right now! Ya know, the one who was the new guy! YAAAAAAY!" I spit my food at him, and he was covered with lettuce and bread. He had a look that said, "You are kidding me." "WHAT!? We have to go now, then! He is my friend and we have to go see him!" I rushed out the door and to Ponyville Hospital.

I burst through the doors and saw him being carried away and I saw Rarity, Rainbow Dash, and Applejack. "Sugarcube! Ah heard what had happened. Is he okay?" "I-I don't know! I got a letter from Princess Celestia saying the dear was hurt!" said Rarity, with her dramatic voice as usual. "Is he okay?" I said walking toward them. "Oh Twilight, there's the egghead, girls!"

Yelled Rainbow Dash. I rolled my eyes at her nickname for me that she had given me for as long as I can remember since the day I came to this wacky place. "Yes, here I am. Now I want to go see Rikaru!" I said pushing through them. But the two doctors stopped me from going to see him. "Sorry, you are going to have to wait out here in the waiting room." "He's my friend, though!" "Sorry, m'am. But you will still have to wait out here 'till we are done." They said going back to him. I walked away with my head down low. "What's wrong, dear?" Asked Rarity. "I wanted to go in and see if he was alright, but they won't let me in." "It's alright, sugarcube. We'll be able tuh go in and see 'im, Twilight." I sighed as I sat down. "I know but... I guess I can wait."

Time Skip: 10 Minutes

Rikaru's P.O.V

I slowly wake up to blinding lights covering my vision for a few seconds. When my eyes had gotten used to the brightness, I noticed I was in a hospital bed with nothing but a hospital crub on me. I looked around and saw a doctor facing away from me writing on a clipbord or something. "H-hey, doctor?" I said weakly, feeling like a coward for some reason. He turned around when he had heard my voice and smiled. "Hello, Rikaru! Glad to see that you are awake and well." "Awake, yes, that I agree with you, doctor. But well..." "Ha! Well, you actually have visitors waiting to see you. Do you want them to come in?" "Oh, yes. That would be very nice." "Alright, I will go and get them for you." "Thank you, doctor." As he walked away to go and get whoever wanted to see me, I closed my eyes and decided to sing Monster, by Skillet.

"The secret side of me,

I never let you see.

I keep it caged but I can't control it.

So stay away from me!

The beast is ugly.

I feel the rage and I just can't hold it.

It's scratching on the walls!

In the closet, in the halls.

It comes awake and I can't control it.

Hiding under the bed.

In my body, in my head.

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin!

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I hate what I've become,

The nightmare's just begun!

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

My secret side I keep,

Hid under lock and key.

I keep it caged but I can't control it.

Cause if I let him out,

He'll tear me up, and break me down.

Why won't somebody come and save me from this?

Make it end!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin.

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I hate what I've become.

The nightmare's just begun!

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin.

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster!

It's hiding in the dark,

It's teeth are razor sharp.

There's no escape for me.

It wants my soul, it wants my heart.

No one can hear me scream.

Maybe it's just a dream!

Or maybe it's inside of me!

Stop this monster!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin!

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I hate what I've become!

The nightmare's just begun!

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I feel it deep within,

It's just beneath the skin.

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I'm gonna lose control!

Here's something radical!

I must confess that I feel like a monster!

I, I feel like a monster."

"Ahhh... Just a good song was what I had needed right now." "That was... some song you sang." I opened my eyes quickly to see Twilight and Applejack in the room with a face like they didn't know what the fuck had just happened. I sat up and smiled. "Heh... sorry, didn't know you mares were in here with me. So how are you donig, guys?" "Us? We're more worried about you, sugarcube." "Nah. I'm alright. So you?" "O-oh yes. We're just fine. What happened to you, Rik?" "I went to go and get the princess for our date, but her sister was an emotional wreck. As I knocked on the door after seeing her sad, I said it was me. The other one ran out of the room still crying. The door hit my nose, and she bumped into me pretty hard. That's when I was flipped over and when I landed, she was running, but before she started to run, she accidently hit my head with her hoof. That knocked me unconcious at the moment. How I got here is a mystery." "Oh, I see..." Said Twilight, a little dissapointed. Why did she sound dissapointed? I dunno.

Time Skip: 5 minutes

"Well, Ah gotta go tuh Sweet Apple Acres to help mah brother buck some appletrees. See ya, Rikaru. Get better soon." "Thanks, AJ. See you." She walked out of the room and out of the hospital to help her family with the buckin' shit. "Well, Twilight, how's Spike?" "He's is doing fine, although I am angry at him right now for calling you a monster." "Oh, he's just a kid. He still thinks of me as an intruder, remember?" "I know, but still-" We both then heard a sudden flash and boom. I looked up through the window to see rain and lightning. Twilight looked at me with scared eyes and asked me, "I-is it okay if I cuddle with you? I don't want to go home in this weather." "Heh... sure, Twi. I don't mind one bit at all." She smiled at me and climbed onto the bed with me. She put her head in my chest and wrapped her front legs around me and started to fall asleep with a smile on her delicate face. I smiled too and went to sleep with her.

Tilight's P.O.V

Oh, yes. Finally, I am able to feel his strong arms wrapping me in a warm cuddle. It feels like he is protecting me from danger. I'm going to love tonight.

Chapter End

A/N: Hello, and that's another chapter done. See you next time, everypony. Oh, and look at the fanfic FireFlight's Poetry. The poems were written by my friend, but they are uploaded by KingHalo1337. Go check it out!

Monster is owned by Skillet.


End file.
